The Gift of Giving
by 27x18
Summary: For years there has been a mysterious gift giver leaving presents on Hibari Kyoya's desk, until one day there isn't. 18xFem!27 HibarixFem!Tsuna. Oneshot. Happy Birthday Tsuna. Let us all celebrate with fluff


The Gift of Giving

Author : 27x18

Disclaimer : KHR is not mine, no matter how much I love it.

Warnings : I think language, I don't even remember xD

~.~

 _It started with one._

Hibari Kyoya entered his office, the reception room, and moved to his desk while tossing a bloodied tonfa onto the hard wooden surface his eyes catching on something foreign.

Sitting on his desk was a very badly made small Hibird plush. There were signs of bad stitching and it was a little odd in shape, but it was definitely supposed to be a replica of his faithful companion.

Cocking one eyebrow the dark haired teen lifted up the bird and peered at it, what was he meant to do with it?

Throw it out was his first thought but he shook his head lightly while peering at it, Hibird cheeping enthusiastically from her spot nestled into his dark hair.

Regardless of who had made it, Hibird liked it so he would keep it.

It wasn't until hours later that he realised what today was, he never bothered to celebrate the date of his birth, but it would seem someone had decided to.

Poking the rough made plush with one tonfa the barest of smiles tugged at his lips before he caught himself and wiped the smile away.

~.~

 _Then there was two._

The last thing Hibari Kyoya had expected when he came into his office that afternoon to fill out some reports on herbivores he had bitten to death today was to see another plush. For a moment he frowned at it, he was sure he had taken the plush home...lifting up the second plush he studied the small bird. It was a new one, a little better made this time, less obvious stitching around the edges and the shape almost a ball like his precious partner.

Putting the second plush down he watched as Hibird hopped off his shoulder and began to peck and play with the toy.

It had been a very long time since someone had given him a Christmas present. Kyoya was unable to stop the small curve of his lips as yet again he accepted the mysterious bird present.

While it would take little effort he was sure, to hunt down the herbivore that was intruding on his office, he somehow didn't want to. Nothing was moved or touched, everything as the prefect liked it to be, all in place.

The only change was the tiny yellow toy sitting on his desk.

~.~

 _Three's a crowd._

It was New Years, after biting some drunk and disorderly teenagers to death Hibari Kyoya retreated back to his office to fill out paperwork and clean the blood out of his shirt, he hated how easily white stained with blood. Looks like he would need to get the family cleaning recipe out again, nothing else could completely eradicate bloodstains.

While Kyoya hated his only living relative, the Arcobaleno Fon, he did however not mind using the recipe that Fon had brought over from China one time when he had been young, and still had a family.

Tossing one bloodied metal tonfa onto the desk his eyes moving to his drawers while he froze.

Dark steel grey eyes flicked up from the drawer to the small yellow bird sitting on his desk, the side of which was slowly staining red while the yellow material soaked up the moisture.

Growling lightly Kyoya knocked the tonfa away and instead picked up this most recent Hibird. The maker was definitely getting better, he wasn't sure why they kept giving him Hibird copies, though it was likely because they fully expected him to throw them away as unwanted herbivorous toys.

This one was very well shaped, the small wings were even sewn on at the right places on each side, making it a lot less lopsided looking then the last two he had received.

A small smirk took his lips while he tucked it away in his pocket, he would wash the blood off later.

The soft cheep from Hibird drew his attention when the small bird came flying in from the always open window calling out to her master

"Herbivore, Hibari, trouble." scooping his tonfa back up off the desk he threw aside the recipe for blood stain remover and instead followed after his small yellow companion. There were more herbivores that needed biting.

~.~

 _Fourth time's the charm_.

It was his birthday again, Hibari Kyoya would never admit it to anyone, but he looked for the small yellow bird that was going to be on his desk if the trend continued.

Fighting back the smirk when his eyes found the small yellow plush sitting in his "in tray". Lifting it up the prefect began to inspect it. Like all the others it was clearly handmade, the mistakes were getting smaller and smaller, the Hibird plush getting more and more acceptable.

Stowing the small yellow item away in his pocket as normal Kyoya got back on with his duties, not once did his thoughts stray to the little line of yellow plush Hibird's he had at home, not once, Kyoya would never think of such herbivorous things.

"Kyo-san!" Kyoya's dark eyes flicked over to his second in command, the teen bowed to his boss and commander of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee "There have been reports of a female student entering the office." Kyoya's eyes gleamed, so he might have a chance of finding out who his mystery Hibird plush toy maker was "Shall we investigate?"

Reaching down to the lump in his pocket Kyoya frowned deeply, did he really want to find out? If it was some herbivore (which it was 100% chance of being) he was going to bite them to death for trespassing, it was best to leave it.

"No. I will deal with it." Kusakabe Tetsuya bowed to him and left the office while Kyoya tugged the small bird from his pocket and studied it for a moment. He would allow the herbivore to keep leaving him these for now.

~.~

Today he graduated from Namimori Middle, he had hung around only to see his herbivore and the following herbivores that crowded her graduate, the baby hitman, that was now growing at a rapid rate, had promised him a fight if he stayed to see her education through until high school.

Kyoya didn't bother going to the graduation ceremony, he had a lot of paperwork to do to formally hand things over to a steward while he moved onto the high school section and began his total discipline there, even if it was a year or two late.

What he had not been expecting was another plush. He approached his desk where Hibird was chirping at him and jumping all over the place his eyes soon finding what was entertaining his little bird

"Herbivore, herbivore." Hibird cheeped while Kyoya lifted this newest plush. It was the best one yet, the maker was clearly getting the hang of things. Unable to stop the smile that dragged over his lips Kyoya stashed it away in his pocket while scratching Hibird's head gently

Now...let's see if this herbivore would follow him to the high school campus to continue leaving their….gifts.

~.~

Hibari Kyoya had long since figured out which herbivore it was leaving him his gifts, when they had moved to Italy it had been somewhat hard to ignore that they kept turning up, the security in the Vongola mansion was very different from their tiny schools, it took no more then a few moments to find out who was sneaking into his office and setting the small plush down each and every birthday, Christmas and New Years.

Kyoya had quite the Hibird plush army growing in his room, he had smuggled them in and no one, _no one_ , entered his rooms, so he had taken each new bird home and added it to the collection hidden under a false bottom in his walk in wardrobe.

He was up to 1826 of the damn birds, one had started turning up after each successful mission as well as his other three yearly birds.

It was kind of sweet really, if not a little odd, his boss had been doing this now for over ten years and never said a word about it, not that he had either, he wasn't going to say anything about it, not even if it stopped.

He did have to wonder how she found the time though, between the giant stacks of paperwork, keeping up on her training, meetings and the non stop assassination attempts, he really had no idea where the Vongola Decimo had time for sewing.

But without a doubt, every time he got back from a mission, every time he returned, dare he say it, _home_. There was a small yellow plush on his desk. Ten years, nearly eleven, and there was always a plush there, until now.

Kyoya would never say it aloud, but there was the slightest of stings in his chest when he arrived back from a mission to do his paperwork, eyes scanning for the small yellow fluff ball, only to find nothing there.

Pushing the twinge of annoyance aside he threw aside the even more annoying twinge of hurt when he saw that Sawada Tsunahime his broken their unspoken agreement, there was no Hibird,

He had been waiting for this, he had known it would happen, but still, it hurt.

Throwing himself into writing his report Kyoya tuned out while he danced his pen across the paper, frowning slightly when someone tried the door handle

Sweeping to his feet the tall Cloud Guardian strode to the door and tore it open, angry steely eyes flicking down to see Tsuna there, her face was flushed and she was in her bed clothes, but in her hands was a small Hibird plus.

"Ah….Sorry I'm late." Tsuna whispered even while coughing softly a smile pulling at her lips as she then collapsed into his arms, the Cloud blinked down at her while pressing one hand to her forehead with a frown.

The Sky was burning up, she was clearly unwell, it was no wonder the plush had been late. Scooping Tsuna into his arms even as he snagged the newest Hibird toy with a free hand, Kyoya carried her out of his office and back towards her rooms

Kyoya could feel the heat flowing off her small form even as coughs escaped her lips, the much too small Sky curling into his arms unconsciously while he kicked open her doors. He saw a frantic Gokudera Hayato there on the phone screaming orders at the staff to get searching for his missing juu-hime "You?!" Hayato snarled seeing Kyoya holding his hime in his arms "What did you do to her?!" Kyoya just laid her back into her bed, sending the Storm an annoyed look before striding out, patting at his pocket where his newest Hibird was while heading for his room to stash it with the rest of them

"1827." he noted settling the small bird amongst the mass of other ones, Hibird landing on his shoulder with a soft cheep

"Herbivore, herbivore." the bird cheeped even as Kyoya lifted up the very first Hibird he had been given, it still made him smile, the badly sewn, not even round little yellow fluff that had been the very beginning of their strange exchange. "Present, present." Kyoya tossed the bird a frown before nodding, Hibird was right, it was about time he gave her something for once.

Lifting Hibird from his shoulder he set the small bird on the stand near the futon he had insisted on having brought over from Japan, if he was going to be forced to live in another country he was damn well going to be comfortable when he was at home

Flicking open his phone the Cloud frowned when his eyes caught on the date, in a few hours it would be the herbivores birthday, for once, Hibari Kyoya was going to get her something. The only question was, _what_?

Kyoya was quite an intelligent man, but when he tried to think of something to get the small fluffy haired Vongola he was drawing a total blank, did he even know what she liked?

Flowers? No, they withered and died, plus that creepy white haired bastard from the Gesso always gave her flowers.

Chocolate? No, that was what at least two other herbivores gave her, he had to do something different, she had gone out of her way to hand make Hibird for him year after year, it was the least he could do to not get her something other herbivores were getting her.

Clothes? Definitely no, he had no idea what size she wore, let alone what style, and those other female herbivores often gave her clothes.

Think Kyoya think, it needed to be something different, something unique, he was not going to lose out to those other bastards now that he was joining the herbivorous activity of giving presents to the fluffy young woman.

"Tch." this entire thing was annoying, this is why he didn't bother interacting with herbivores, especially not for such stupid things as birthdays.

"Hibari, Hibari." looking over at Hibird he held out one finger, the bird fluttering down and landing on his finger to cheep at him and nuzzle into his other hand when he scratched her under the chin, her favourite place. If Hibird had been a cat she would be purring.

Sitting up as the thought hit him Kyoya couldn't help the smile that stretched over his face, he had an idea. Standing off his futon he grabbed out some clean clothes, a quick shower and a change and he would go get his herbivore a present.

~.~

For the first time in a very long time Tsuna was sick on her birthday, indeed it had been a long time since she had been this sick at all. Reborn blamed her for over working, Hayato was frantic trying to manage things without her for the first time since she had taken over the position of Vongola Decimo officially seven years ago.

Tsuna in fact had almost missed out on giving Hibari the Hibird she had made while sitting in her bed sick. Tsuna knew he probably threw them all out, going all the way back to middle school. Tsuna also knew that he knew it was her giving them to him, since he had never mentioned it and never bitten her to death for it Tsuna had continued to give them to him, even though she knew they went from his desk to the bin. Hibari had always been above such herbivorous things, things like that of course being why she was still deemed a herbivore and nothing else. Though there had been the odd occasion he had admitted she was an omnivore, then of course in moments she had been back to herbivore.

When Tsuna had found out that Hibari knew it was her giving him the Hibird plushes she had continued carefully, but he had never once mentioned anything, she of course took that as permission to continue being a herbivore that gave him her home made plush of the ever present little yellow ball of fluff that was by his side at all times.

Hibari had been two hours early home from his mission, Tsuna had almost screeched just like her middle school self when she had heard the report from Hayato to say that he had entered the mansion, sending her right hand man off on an errand she had hurriedly fumbled out of her bed and forced one fevered foot in front of the other all the way to his office.

Hayato said that Hibari had carried her back, she was completely mortified about passing out onto the tall Cloud, he hated physical contact that wasn't him beating the crap out of someone, so to have carried her the full length of the mansion back to her room must have been torture to him. Tsuna would have to apologise to him properly after she was better

Hayato however had all but tied her into her bed after she had been returned to his keeping, not at all amused by her escape, no matter the reason the Storm had made it clear she was not leaving her bed again until she was completely better

Tsuna didn't mind that much, as long as she had made sure to get the Hibird to Hibari, as long as she had continued that little tradition of hers she was happy.

It had begun as Reborn telling her to get her feelings out one way or another, so Tsuna had secretly made a Hibird plush, it of course had been a disaster, but her mother had insisted that her feelings would get through to him if she gave it to him anyway. Her mother however did not know Hibari, Tsuna knew that he would have picked up the mess of stitches and yellow material and tossed it right into the bin without a thought. Her mother however was never to be deterred, she had insisted that Tsuna try again, and then it had become a habit, she would make a Hibird every time he returned safe, a way of her saying "I'm glad you're home alive." Tsuna also continued her three yearly Hibird gifts, never once did she hear a word about them from Hibari Kyoya, but she knew that he found them. Tsuna also knew the would then go into the bin.

Still, Tsuna was nothing if not stubborn, she continued to make him the small plush toys every time he returned safe, every Birthday, every Christmas and New Years. As long as she made them she felt happy, she felt content that she had expressed herself as best she could without directly saying anything.

Tsuna also knew that with each binning of her small plush birds Hibari also responded to her shy clumsy feelings with rejection. Tsuna was actually pretty sure that the tall man was asexual and had no interest in any one or thing in that manner.

Still, Tsuna could never let go of the crush she had for Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna could never stop watching him fight with awe and adoration, watching him push them all away with a twinge of hurt, and each and every time she left a Hibird behind she also felt the pain of rejection knowing that he would not accept her feelings or her present. Hibari was no herbivore, such things were below him

Tsuna was however a little nervous, as yesterday had been the first time she had ever hand delivered one to him while he was in his office, Tsuna thankfully had fallen unconscious and not had to see him throwing her small gift away, that would have crushed her completely.

So Tsuna continued to carry her torch for Hibari Kyoya, while rejecting marriage offers and courting attempts from all the _famiglia_ trying to get a foot in with the Vongola, all the while watching silently over her Cloud and making her tiny offerings to him without fail.

"Juu-hime." Tsuna smiled over at Hayato while the man entered her room grinning brightly at her "Happy Birthday, Juu-hime." he bade holding out a box of her favorite chocolates for her

"Thank you, Hayato." Tsuna smiled while the male flushed furiously at her thanks and bowed his head to let his bangs cover his eyes "Ah...let everyone know they can come in too." Tsuna added while looking over at the many eyes peeking in the door frame

"One at a time." Hayato agreed reluctantly "Tell us when you've had enough." Tsuna nodded at her right hand man while he slid to the door and barked out at everyone to wait their turn, slowly letting in the closest people to his juu-hime to let them give their brthday wishes and presents.

~.~

Tsuna was half asleep when her door opened, a soft mumble was all she managed when someone approached her bed and touched her forehead gently, a sigh coming from above even as Tsuna nuzzled into the cool hand that soothed her flaming brow "Mmm." the hand moved away even as her hands reached to grab at his hand groggily, missing his hand while a pout slid over her lips. The hand returned not long after and pressed at her brow a soft smile tugging at her lips

"Mmm, your hands are nice and cool." Tsuna mumbled while a soft chuckle sounded from above her. The hand left her brow again ignoring her lazy grab while something soft and fluffy pressed to her cheek, Tsuna nuzzled into the soft fur of the creature with a soft whimper

"Happy Birthday herbivore." Tsuna made another grab for the hand that left her but the owner of the hand was gone, instead Tsuna could only curl into a soft purr that was against her cheek and snuggled the small creature

"Thank you." Tsuna mumbled even as snuggling deeper into the side of the kitten that had been left on her pillow. "Kyoya-san."

~.~

Three days after Tsuna was cleared by Shamal to return to her duties, no one commented on the small kitten that was always in her shadow, or curling on her shoulder in her office while she signed the never ending paperwork.

Tsuna just smiled softly and scratched the chin of the small kitten as she tossed the next group of papers into the pile of completed work "Nearly done, ne Tsu-neko." Tsuna noted with a smile even as her door opened, a tall man standing there who frowned in at her, his purple shirt pressed and neat a small bird sitting on his shoulder cheeping at them

"That's a stupid name." Kyoya noted while Tsuna smiled softly and looked over at him

"You didn't tell me if she had one before you left, I had to make do." the tall Cloud rolled his eyes at her and moved over to her desk tossing a file down.

Tsuna gathered all her courage together and reached out grabbing his tie before he could right himself, her brown eyes peeking at the confused and grumpy looking Guardian

Tugging lightly at the tie Tsuna pressed her mouth to his own for a moment before letting go, averting her eyes while her cheeks flames "Y-You're dismissed." Tsuna stuttered shyly, internally screaming at herself for having been so bold as to kiss Hibari Kyoya. Instead of smacking her on her head like she expected, nor leaving angrily the tall Guardian reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her into him, ignoring the squeak that escaped her while his mouth met her own again.

"I don't follow orders herbivore." Kyoya growled even while Tsuna gaped at him one hand touching her lips in confusion and wonder "I expect another Hibird when I return." Kyoya added before sweeping out, Tsuna only able to gape after him

What the hell had just happened?!

~.~

 _2718_

Kyoya pulled out the huge collection of birds and tossed them onto the futon sitting in his room, it took him a few minutes to collect them all and throw them all over there, all of them, all the way back to the small clumsily made first one.

"You kept them?" Tsuna whispered while Kyoya turned to his new wife throwing the last one at her face, the Vongola Decimo giggling and catching it, only to then blush in embarrassment "I can't believe you kept this one, it was so badly made." Tsuna groaned while Kyoya walked over to the futon covered in small yellow plush Hibird's

"For the crime of trespassing in my office on multiple occasions, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya promised while Tsuna flushed sweetly and smiled brightly up at him

"I think I can live with that."

~.~

Happy birthday Tsuna!

It's the 14th in Australia at least, I know some countries are a tad behind because of time changes etc.

Apologies for being MIA on my other stories. I've been sick and writing is a whole lot of effort/energy I don't have.

More should be out soon.

Until then however there is this cute little fluff.


End file.
